Alathor
Alathor is the leader of the Forgotten who persuaded Khasra III to travel to Xar Daeon and aided the Akai Tora in taking over Vulpengaard Keep. Biography Early Years Alathor served the Forgotten, a splinter group of the Clergy of Mardük who remained true to Mardük's original teachings unlike their fallen brethren, loyally in Yamato and eventually became their High Cleric. When the Cataclysm came and Mardük was devoured by the Godslayer, Alathor and the Forgotten allied themselves with the Akai Tora, and they began a long guerrilla war against the demon hordes and the Clergy of Mardük, hoping to one day restore true teachings of Chaos to the world and redeem the dark clergy's actions. Godslayer Era A Crimson Dawn When the Fellowship of Maar Sul was captured by the Akai Tora, Alathor appeared and suggested to Shogun Hiroshi Takamoto that they could use the Maar Sulais travellers. Although the fellowship was suspicious of Alathor at first because of his connections to Mardük, Alathor managed to convince them that his order was not the same as the Clergy of Mardük and that he only wished to defeat the demons and restore the glory of Mardük. He told the fellowship that they needed each other; if he perished, so would the fellowship. The Maar Sulais heroes decided to lend Alathor their aid, albeit reluctantly. Alathor suggested that Khasra III, as a paladin, should travel to the shadow of Xar Daeon, a celestial city that had once been Mardük's home, and take away the demons' regenerative power which had a direct source in the city. It was a dangerous mission, but Khasra agreed. When Khasra had entered Xar Daeon through the magical Mirror of Truth, Alathor and his Forgotten accompanied the fellowship and the Akai Tora to Vulpengaard Keep. They began a fierce battle against the demons there, and the demons not only had a superiority in numbers but also the regenerative ability. If Khasra failed in his mission, it would spell the doom to the Akai Tora, the Forgotten and the fellowship. Khasra succeeded in the end, though, and thanks to his efforts Alathor and the others managed to beat the demons back and take over Vulpengaard Keep. However, Takamoto was soon a target of an assassination, and the culprits seemed to be two members of the fellowship named Steve and Leon Alcibiates. Alathor could hardly believe such treachery, but the evidence pointed otherwise, and he had to yield. He was both glad and sad to hear of the fellowship's escape; sad because potential assassins were on the loose but glad that the heroes could continue their mission to the Silverbranch Tree and hopefully be of use to the Forgotten another day. Aliases and Nicknames ; High Cleric : What Alathor is referred to in the ranks of the Forgotten. Appearance Alathor has a lithe, graceful figure. He wears a red robe with a golden trim. Personality and Traits Alathor is polite but he is also very determined to get the job done. Powers and Abilities Alathor seems to possess some magic although it is unclear how advanced he spellcraft is. Relationships Hiroshi Takamoto Alathor and Hiroshi respect one another. They both are leaders of their people and thus understand the burden of leadership and also the importance of co-operation. Khasra Mallorein III Alathor helped Khasra reach Xar Daeon and restore some light to the madness of that Wailing City. Khasra was not happy to help any cleric of Mardük, but he understood that Alathor had a point; if he had refused Alathor's offer, not only his group but Alathor and the Akai Tora would have perished too in the demons' claws. See also *Akai Tora *Forgotten *Khasra III *Mardük *Morninglight *Second Battle of Vulpengaard Keep *Xar Daeon Category:Characters Category:Forgotten Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato